The Light in the Dark
by kwest7262
Summary: Hi my name is Amia Rose and I live in a world where...nah fuck that the world has gone to shit. Flesh eating walkers roam about and I had spent most of my time alone. That is until I met Sophia Peletier. Now my new life has began.


**(**_**Northern Georgia Pre-Apocalypse)**_

_My creation was coming together smoothly. One more piece of macaroni and it would be just...perfect! I stood back and admired my macaroni art. I had decided that since today was my mom's birthday that I would make her something. I heard the door unlock and high heels clack across the floor. I ran into the living room and watched as mom slouched on the couch and lit up a cigarette. I ran up to her smiling from ear to ear._

"_Hi momma!"_

_No response. I gently tapped her on the knee and was met with a harsh slap to the face. She scowled down at me._

"_Get in there and do the dishes brat!"_

_Tears ran down my face like a river as I left the room. I made a bolt through the door and out onto the sidewalk. I ran straight into something that felt like a boulder. I looked up from my place on the ground to see my father towering down at me. He grabbed me from my upper arm and jerked me up and tossed me across the yard. I screamed as my body rolled across the concrete walkway. He walked over to me and was about to attack me again when I heard an unfamiliar voice stop him in his tracks._

"_Hey! Ya should leave tha girl alone."_

_I turn around to see a boy around the age of 12 yelling at my dad. I was only 6 so I was more than grateful to see someone come to my rescue. I watched as the boy ran up and hit my father square in the jaw. My father fell to the ground and the boy turned to face me._

"_Why ya lettin him push ya around like that. Be tough. Don't let em hurt ya."_

**(Present day)**

The memory flashback ended and I realized that now was truly the time to be strong. The whole word had fallen apart around me. The people who called themselves my parents were dead. Nobody cared enough to try and help me. I was all alone.

As I ran endlessly through the woods I realized that. I was always a damaged child. My parents hurt and abused me. I was nothing but a sex toy to my father. But despite that I never stopped loving them. Ever since that day I still loved them but I never let them walk all over me. He made me see that I had to be stronger. That boy saved my life that day and he probably don't even know it.

I quickly stopped behind a tree when I heard footsteps. I slowly laid my bow on the ground and took my knife out from my boot. I held it up in the air only to be met by a little girl standing there in a blue shirt that had a rainbow on it.. I let out a sigh and lowered my knife. The little girl ran to me and hugged my leg. I patted her on the head and laughed gently.

"What is a little girl like you doing out here in the woods all by herself?"

"I got separated from the rest of my group. Can you please help me find my mommy?"

I looked down at the girl and sighed. I got on my knees and cupped her crying face in my hands.

"I would be more than happy to help you find your mommy. But I can't help you if I don't know your name."

The girls face lit up with excitement.

"Sophia! My name is Sophia! What's yours?"

"My name is Amia. Most people just call me Amy. Well it's official. I guess were partners now Sophia."

I heard a walker approach us and quickly threw my knife at its head. Sophia walked over and pulled the knife out of the walkers head and quickly handed it back to me. After putting the knife back into my hollister I took a quick look to see our surroundings.

little girl latched herself onto my leg. I closed my eyes for a moment and let my ears take over. There was barely a breeze blowing in the woods today but from what I did feel and hear I could tell that there had been a disturbance in the atmosphere. All of a sudden a round of gunshots filled the air right in front of us.

"Did you hear that Sophia? Gunshots come from people. Come on jump on my back."

I hunkered down and she jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around me securely and I took off in a sprint. Another round of shots were fired but they sounded closer this time. I knew we were getting close. All around us started getting brighter until we came out into this amazing open field. In front of us I seen a farm house and a bunch of cars and tents. I heard Sophia gasp and jump off my back.

"What is it Sophia?"

"I recognize that RV. It's Dale's RV. My momma is here."

She looked up at me with admiration. I smiled down at her. I was happy for her but in a small way I was sad as well that we had found her mother so soon. I wondered if it was even the slightest possibility that I might be able to stay with her. I didn't want to be thrown out into the wilderness all alone again. I felt a small hand wrap around mine.

"Lets go! I want you to meet my mommy"

She took off running dragging me along with her. Another round of shots were fired but that didn't stop her at all. She started to cry and wail.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The closer we got we could see that there were a herd of people surrounding an old barn. Sophia continued to scream for her mommy. Slowly one after the other they started to turn around as we got closer. I stopped and she let go of my hand and stopped a short distance in front of me. An older woman with short grey hair turned around and gasped in amazement. Tears filled both Sophia's and the woman's eyes. They ran and embraced one another. I gave a slight smile at the scene. The rest of the group minus one or two walked over to the girl. They seemed to be all relieved. I felt my chest tighten as I realized that in a way I was slightly jealous of Sophia. I didnt' want to be I just was.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby."

"I'm fine mommy. All because of her"

"Who?"

Sophia walked away from my mother and grabbed onto my hand.

"She's the one who found me. She heard all the gunshots and was able to track down the farm."

"Pretty impressive if ya could figure this place wit all the echos."

I looked to the male voice only to be met by a very handsome man. He had somewhat spiky brown hair and a scruffy beard. He wore a sleeveless shirt and had a crossbow strapped on his back. Not only was he handsome but he had a sexy southern drawl to his voice. I felt my heart beat slightly faster and I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Besides that thank you. You brought my daughter back to me. Are there more people with you."

"Nope. Just me. I've been on my own for the past three weeks now."

Sophia's mother frowned and turned to another man. He was tall with an authoritative kinda feel to him.

"Rick. We can't just send her back out there on her own can we."

"Yeah well we can't afford to have another mouth to feed."

Another man with a shaved head stepped forward.

"Well I don't reckon that's your decision is it Shane? She saved Sophia. We owe her alot. She stays."

The man walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"My names Rick Grimes. Everybody! Why don't you introduce yourselves to the newest member of our group."

They all one by one come up and introduced themselves to me. Lastly the man with the crossbow walked up. When he told me he name I felt my heart stop.

**(Northern Georgia Pre-Apocolypse) **

_The boy helped me off the ground and slowly began to walk away. I turned and grabbed ahold of the boys wrist which he quickly jerked back._

"_Don't ya be touchin me girl."_

"_Can you at least tell me your name? Please."_

"_What's it to ya?"_

"_Nothin but curiosity."_

"_Whatever. My names Daryl Dixon"_

**(Present Time)**

I couldn't believe my ears. I stood there in complete and total silence as the boy who saved my life told me his name. I was a damaged child and this boy...no this man saved me. And thanks to this little girl I was able to see him again. A smile lit up my face as I looked at the whole group.

"My name is Amia. Amia Rose."

From this point on I could only hope and pray to earn their trust. I hoped to find a place to belong and I hoped that maybe I could get to know Daryl just a little bit better. Dear Lord, if you're still out there. Help me now. You know i'm gonna need it.


End file.
